Beautiful Disaster
by totheedgeofthesea
Summary: Cody/Randy   Link to the summary in my profile, it's my LJ url...
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Dom/Sub, Clichéness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story.**

**Notes: Merry early Christmas guys, hope you enjoy this new one. I've put my others on Hiatus till this chapter gets enough reviews. Enjoy Not much Cody in this first chapter. And no Evan is not like Cody in this story, he is merely Johns boyfriend.**

The building was empty but one office. Two men occupied that room, one much younger than the other sat in a leather chair behind his mahogany desk, a colorless smirk rose on his lips as he listened to what his elder had to say. Not that he ever followed the rule "Respect Your Elders" actually he took every opportunity he could to chunk it out the window, he didn't respect. The word wasn't in his vocabulary.

He was a one sided deal kind of man, he wanted but he never gave, and that was why he was the most disliked man of his company. The richest, and the youngest, but abhorred none the less. He carried an air about him that spoke sadistic words. He had swag of a man who had conquered all. Every step he took trampled the feeble, and surmounted the daring. Yes, he was a man not to be messed with.

His suits were of the finest; his hair was trimmed low, almost nonexistent on his head. He had the brightest eyes that could put the North Star to shame. His skin was of an olive color though he never tanned. It was smooth; water could run down it and meet no resistance from a bump, or flaw. His lips were pouted sweetly, his arms were the kind males wished for and women urged to be surrounded by. His voice could sway anyone into action of his own wish; it was deep, husky and sultry all at once.

He was flawless.

He sat comfortably, one leg stretched onto his desk, papers stacked neatly to the side, computer locked and off, keyboard pushed neatly under. His suit jacket was unbuttoned and his white button up shirt was untucked from his black dress pants, and the sleeves were pulled up.

"Randal, you cannot keep firing people because they get your coffee order wrong." The older man above him spoke softly, he would never admit it to anyone but himself but he too, even though he was in a hire ranking than the young man sitting before him he was indeed terrified of him, he had the tendency to strike out, yell, and cause scenes. Scenes with which he wanted nothing to do with and had so far been able to avoid them. "Well how hard is it to remember, Black, two sugars and no cream!" Randal's voice heightened in tone causing the older man to flinch just ever so slightly. If Randal hadn't been staring so intently he may not have noticed, but as he did his smirk grew and he held back a chuckle.

"That is no reason to fire the young boy Randal; he will be back at work tomorrow morning." The man stepped back as Randal stood up, dusting his pants free of any invisible filth.

"Whatever you say Vince." The words weren't meant, in fact whatever Vince did say usually went in one ear and out the other with Randal, or Randy as very few called him without a swift kick to the head.

Randy sighed and sat back in his chair as Vince left his room, he didn't know why, he was leaving soon any way he needed to get back home. He needed a shower as much as he loved coffee he didn't really care for the smell and often held his breath as he drank it down, and working in an office such as his he reeked of it.

Starving as he was he took one more look around his office, eyes grazing over the cream colored walls, pictures of he and clients shaking hands, fake smiles and forged handshakes. His diplomas hung above his head on the wall behind him. A shelf tucked into the corner on the left side of the door held books he had never read or only skimmed through. The carpet that held his swayed covered feet was a dark red, peeking over the color of crimson, it was soft, plush. He had the urge sometimes to rid his feet of his shoes and run them over the soft surface. He ignored it though and went on about his day as if the carpet weren't a slice of heaven just waiting for him to step on.

With one last look around his office he shut and locked the door. He looked down one end of the hall way to see it carved in darkness, everyone left before he did, they usually did. Randy wasn't a work a-holic he just enjoyed the silence of a once busy building, he liked the knowledge of being alone, and if he wasn't the only people he would meet were the janitors, and they never said a word so Randy considered it alone. He liked being alone, it left no room for un needed drama. Drama that he knew only came with having people by your side. He didn't need anyone to take care of him, quite the opposite; usually people needed him to take care of them.

So as he walked down the length of the hallway towards the elevator he basked in the silence, a silence he would be met with as he entered his home. He was soon in his car, driving down the road towards another winding one. He worked in the city, but lived in a secluded area above it all.

His house was big, not huge but big. It had enough room for him and then some. It was surrounded by trees, and then some more trees. It was three stories, the first floor held the kitchen, a normal sized kitchen, it had all the essentials. Fridge, sink, cabinets, dishwasher, stove, oven, microwave and coffee pot for when Saturday's came and Randy didn't have a young boy wishing to one day be in Randy's shoes making his coffee.

Around the corner was the living room, a couch made of leather, real black leather sat in front of a fire place, one which was seldom used, it was more for show than anything, Randy had only used it once. The floors were hard wood, real wood. Randy didn't understand that fake shit, you're not wood, don't pretend to be. A wide screen television was plastered to the wall above the fire place. A glass table stood comfortable between the fire place and couch, a table with which you could be slapped harshly if you did not use a coaster for your drinks.

Down the hall you would come across a small bathroom, only a sink and toilet were in there, and then a few more feet you came to the garage door, a garage door that contained the home for Randy's prized Bentley. You did not wear shoes in that car; if you did you were thrown out on the street. You had better learn duck and roll if you decided on wearing your mud covered shoes in his baby. T

he stairs were also wood, a red carpet trailed up to the second floor. The second floor contained his bedroom, and two guest rooms.

Four black walls contained Randy's bedroom. The floor was white carpet, a carpet Randy was ashamed did not meet the softness of his office. His bed was a California king. What he needed all the room for he did not know, but he liked it. His bed sheets were black and the darkest purple you could find, Egyptian Cotton, he had seven pillows, all he used. A large comforter he loved to wake up buried deeply in. For large poles held way for a canopy that he never closed he didn't like being shut away, he felt that left room for someone to sneak up on him.

Across from his bed was a door, his closet, it held all his suits, and in the back pairs of blue jeans, sweat pants, work out shorts, and tee shirts. Another door also lay in the room. It leads to his master bathroom. The floors were marble, the sinks were as well. It contained his and her sink, more than he needed. His bathtub was separate from a glass walk in shower that was stored near a tinted window, a window you could look out and come in sight of trees and trees, winding roads, and in the distance you could see the city.

On the third floor were his gym, and an office the resembled the one he worked in five days a week.

Randy was currently changing into a pair of grey sweat pants, he had showered, tiny droplets of water could still be seen traveling down the crease between his shoulder blades from the indent of his neck. He shook his head free of any access dew. He no longer smelt of coffee but of clovers. He was always thankful to rid himself of his office look. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he retrieved a beer from the fridge, the coldness of the can stung his palm and he had to switch it to his other. He popped it open as he dropped down to his couch and flipped the television on with a push of a remote button.

This was his night, he would relax on that couch until his eyes grew heavy and then he would trudge his way to the stairs where he would make his way slowly up and drop down in bed. After setting his house alarm first of course.

He took a large gulp from his can and his teeth bore at the sting it left in his throat and he groaned as he took another large drink before focusing on the TV.

Across the city was another story. A young ravenette cowered in the corner of an abandoned building. His shirt was torn exposing his hairless smooth chest to the bitter cold, his skin was raped by goose bumps as he shivered. His eyes large as he watched man after man pass by him. He was barefoot; his pants clung to his slim legs. He hoped to whatever higher power that he could live another night without being purchased but as the words "I'll take this one." Rung through his ears loud and clear his hopes were smashed and he broke down. Tears stung his eyes at the thought of what this man "wanted" him for he could only imagine.

Struggling as the chain around his neck was yanked and he stumbled out of the corner he was in and into the arms of a man two feet taller than him. "You're a pretty one, exactly what he needs."

The boy shook as he was lead out of the building and his shivers became violent as his feet hit the concrete. "Here" A jacket was slung over his shoulders and he looked up at the man in confusion. He was met with kind eyes, eyes he had no idea how to react too. So he left the jacket hanging on his shoulders and followed after the man as they neared a black car.

As the car traveled down the road, the city life became a blur, people became shadows lights became a haze. His eyes ached for rest and as his stomach growled for food he blushed and clutched his abdomen in an attempt at silencing it.

The man in the driver's seat chuckled and threw an energy bar at him. "There really not as bad as they say."

Looking down at the wrapper he shrugged and with a side glance to the man who had purchased him he opened it slowly and with sluggish movements he took a nibble.

By the time they reached their destination he had finished two of those bars. The man was right they really weren't that bad.

"All right kid, were here." The car came to a stop in front of a three story house. And the boys eyes grew as his gaze traveled over the height of the house.

"You'd think he would use his money for more than his living conditions, but it is Randy so I guess I shouldn't hope for much. "

"All right kid, what's your name?" He didn't know how to respond, he had never been asked his name before, should he tell him his real name? Or give him a fake one, well he did purchase him . "Cody."

"Cute, I'm John, this is Randy's house, I bought you for him, man that sounds bad but I did. He needs someone and I think that you are perfect for him. So here." John situated Cody in front of the front door and leant over him to ring the door bell. A large shit eating grin plastered to his face as the door was opened.

John was not a friend of Randy's just a nosey acquaintance Randy had never been able to shake free of. As much as Randy hated John was there to have his back when he needed but wouldn't admit. John was a good man, everything Randy generally wasn't. Randy was kind of project for John, he knew all the man needed was a partner, someone he would enjoy sharing that large dark house with, someone he had things in common with. Someone who could make him smile.

"What the fuck John, do you have any idea what time it is!" Randy yelled causing Cody to flinch and quiver back into Johns chest who pushed him forward.

"I got you a gift." John handed Randy the chain Cody had come with and turned to walk away.

Randy took in the torn shirt, the tousled hair, the stained pants and the bare feet. The muddy face, the cerulean eyes the luscious lips, the muscled chest…. He shook his head.

"What the hell… John, wait just a fucking minute!"

"No man, he's for you, I thought you needed someone, your so lonely and angry all the time, and so I went out and bought you a Cody." John smiled at Cody as the young boy was standing against the brick of the house, praying he could just be swallowed up by its hard surface.

"I don't want a fucking kid man.. Take him back."

"I got to go man, I'll see you in a couple of weeks remember me and Evan are going on vacation!" John yelled as he had already got into his car and was pulling out of the drive way. Cody was met with silence as Randy glared after John's car well after he had disappeared.

"You're not staying" and Randy turned and walked back into the house. "Hurry up I don't have all night!" Quite the contrary Randy did have all night, tomorrow was Saturday and Randy didn't have work, but he wouldn't let the kid know that, tomorrow it was back to where he came from.

He didn't care if the kid was sexy as sin. Or if he got the urge to fuck him the minute he set eyes on him, the kid had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for the summer guys, and with me came a re write of the second chapter. I realized I didn't like the first copy very much so here is this one. Tell me what you think. Love and missed you guys! **

**Please excuse any errors,my Word Document is down so I had to use note pad.. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. But if you guys need any hints for Christmas or just feel like being nice ;) **

The two of them stood in the door way for what seemed like hours. Cody's eyes cast down, Randy's roaming over the lith body before him.

"Do you have someone you can call?" Randy's voice was rough, gravely with a touch of husk to throw in.

Cody's head twisted from side to side in a no motion. Cody didn't have anyone to call, to see, he didn't even know anyone in the city. He hadn't been living here for very long, if that's what you could call it. He was cast from his home only a couple of months ago. That's barely enough time for someone like him, somoene who does what he does to make friends. Well trustworthy, careing friends. Even his best friend Ted had shot him down when he was the first person COdy had gone to when he was kicked out. His best friend since kindergarten. The one boy who had always had Cody's back. Well that was before he found out what Cody was really doing in his spare time. Having sex with men. So the minute Ted saw Cody's face in his door way he slammed it shut and never looked back. Neither did Cody catching the first bus out of town. Now here he was on the door step of a mans house who he had never seen anything like. Randy seemed to have everything a man wanted in life. Money,looks and friends. Cody had his looks, that's all he had going for him. So he learned how to use them to get what he needed, but look where it got him, in front of a man he would never have out side of a house that he would never be able to afford.

He finaly looked up. Randy was glaring at him, trying to decide on if he should call John back and make him return the younger man or let him in.'There must be some sort of with in the hour return agreement you have to sign when you buy one of these.' Randy thought he looked like he needed a shower, and some food,but Randy didn't need that kind of responsibility. Some young kid following him around like a lost puppy.

"Okay, well come in. Don't... touch anything." Randy grumbled, stepping aside and motioning Cody inside. Cody took one step after the other slowly. Randy rolled his eyes,"Come on boy." He took hold of what was left of Cody's well shirt, if that's what you could call it and yanked him through the threshold.

Cody stumbled into the house, shivering as the ignored chain around his neck slapped and clung to the skin of his neck. Randy stepped back letting his cobalt eyes take in the silver of the restraint around the boys neck as it made a loud clinking sound through out the silent house. "Can you take that off? It's annoying me.." Randy's voice was crushing, slamming all the air back into Cody's chest so hard the boy could barely take it all in in time.

"N-no.." He stammered, his thin fingers twining around the chain to hold it tight and keep it silent as Randy led him into the kitchen.

"Here." A flying apple came into Cody's vision and with one swift movement he failed to catch it. As Randy's back was towards him while he rummaged through the fridge for something the boy could drink Cody quickly snatched it back up and rubbed it against what could only be called a sad excuse for clothing.

'Beer, beer, beer, soda. Wow I need to go shopping.' Randy thought, one eye moving to the side to catch a glimpse of the shivering Young in his kitchen, stareing down at the red and ripe piece of fruit. Randy stood up straight, the muscles in his back rippling and creaking back into place as he shut the fridge door. Moving towards a cabinet he pulled out a glass and began to fill it with tap water.

"This is really all I have, and that apple isn't going to eat itself." The elder turned in his place, glass filled to the brim.

"It's tap but it doesn't taste like it at all. Fresh as fresh can be." He spoke, his voice was a octave softer now as he handed Cody the glass and motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table.

"Thanks." Cody spoke, fingering the stem of the apple before bringing the fruit to his mouth, his lips parting as he placed the rounded side to them and with a crunch took a bite. Randy would never admit it but he watched every movement that Cody made, every part of the lips, every slip of the tongue. Every clench of the hand, every spasm of a vain, especially the one that looked particularly suck worthy right on his neck. It popped and quivered as Cody munched on his apple and sipped at his water. Randy's eyes moved up and down with the motion of Cody's Adams apple and before he knew it the kid was done and was stareing right back at him.

"Give it to me." Randy took the apple core and empty glass, chucking the core in the trash bin and the cup in the sink. Cody took the time to look around at what he could capture. The beautiful kitchen, if kitchens could be beautiful this was it.

"Follow me...and keep that chain silent." Randy mumbled as he walked past Cody and into the hallway. Cody followed his eyes roaming through the house. Randy turned catching Cody in the act."Don't touch anything, if I find anything missing... and I Will. I will personally snap your neck." With that he turned back around, leaving Cody to ponder his words. Randy led them up the stairs and into a bathroom, a guest bathroom.

"Take a shower, you look disgusting." Randy pulled the shower curtain to the side and turned the water on, Cody's eyes brightened as the waterfall started, hands shaking to pull his body free of his cloths so he could jump into the tub and stand under the water.

"Towels are in that closet, soap and shampoo are already in the tub. "Be quick.." Cody's hopes dwindled, he had hoped he would be able to be in their for a while so he could enjoy it as long as he could. He would take what he could get.

"Okay.." Randy turned and left, the door wide open as Cody striped and stepped into the shower. A soft sigh escaped his plump , pink lips as the hot water connected with his chilled skin. He ran his fingers through his onyx locks. Reaching for the shampoo he quickly scrubbed and scratched all the grime and grit from his hair, next reaching for the soap and returning the same treatment to his body, scrubbing till his tan skin tinted pink. When he was done the bathroom was caked in a fog. He wrapped a white towel around his waist and used a smaller one to dry through his hair. Walking from the room he met Randy. Randy let his tongue free and trace over his lips as he watched droplets of water cascade down Cody's hair onto his eyelashes, long eyelashes that reached his cheek bones, and finally down his cheeks to his chin, to travel down his neck and the mid way of his chest and down, lower lower...He shook his head.

Walking away, a silent motion for Cody to follow he took them to a guest room. "Once again, don't touch anything. The bed is clean, no one really comes to visit ever..." Randy trailed. Come to think of it the last time Randy had someone over was when he first moved in and that was years ago. "In the morning I'm taking you back." Cody spoke up.

"You can't take me back, John bought me... In your name." His voice was meek, he winced with out Randy having even moved.

Randy held back the urge to yell, to punch a took in a deep breath and counted to ten, something his doctor had told him to try, it never worked on him but he did it anyway.A mock sign that he was at least trying to control his temper. "Okay, I'll take you somewhere else then. " Slamming the door shut behind him he left Cody in the dark.

John returned home within the hour. All smiles and giggles at the surprise had handed Randy. Maybe his friend would develop some sort of personality, well a better one maybe. Randy needed more people in his life. He had seen the way the man acted and wouldn't be shocked if it had been years since the younger had slept with anyone. "Evan I'm back!" He called as he closed the front door of his shared apartment. "Hey baby." Evan replied from the kitchen. John could smell diner cooking.

"Are you ready for our trip?" John asked as he entered wrapping his bulky arms around the much thinner male. "Yes, I'm so excited. Mike said he would watch the apartment and Miz while we were away." John huffed. "If he touches our cat I'll kick his ass." He grumbled against his lovers shoulder.

"He promised he would feed and water that's all." "God he makes him sound like a plant." Evan laughed turning in Johns arms to plant their first kiss of the night right on Johns puckered lips.

"He'll be fine, plus were going to be to busy having our own fun." Evan smirked, his hands trailing down Johns sides towards his hips. John growled playfully picking Evan up and dropping him onto the counter. Evan laughing loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys, enjoy! **

Cody woke up with a sneeze. He pinched his nose and closed his eyes. When it was over he took in a deep breath and opening his eyes looked around. The room was dark, heavy curtains guarding the two windows to his right. The carpet was the softest he had ever set foot on. One foot at a time he stood up from the bed. He slept naked, he knew if Randy found out it would be his head, both of them. He could tell the guy was kind of stuck up and anal. Cody's eyes darkened at the thought.. "Nah, he has to be straight." He mumbled to himself, picking up his clothes off of the floor and stepping into the rags.

There was a loud knock on the door. He rushed to answer it. "I brought you these clothes, they'll be to big on you I know but it's just temporary. "

Randy looked like he had just woke up. His eyes were glazed over and his nose had a pink tint to it. He was clad in a pair of sweat pants and nothing more. A nice trail of riped muscle leading Cody's eyes away from Randy's face and to the hem of those sweat pants.

He urged to lick at his lips, but held it back eyes averting back to Randy's. "Thank you." Cody took a large shirt in his hands as well as a pair of blue cotton boxers, a pair of sweat pants that matched the ones Randy was currently clad in and a pair of shoes and socks.

"I'll be in the kitchen, we'll eat and then I'm taking you somewhere." Man of few words Randy left Cody standing in the door once again. Cody shut the door and pulled off what he had on already,not knowing what to do with them he folded them and set them on the bed while he changed. The clothes hung off of him like bags. He tightened and tightened the tie around his hips. They either clung to tigh suffocating his thighs or too big, making him look like a toddler playing in his fathers clothes.

He sighed, giving up letting them just hang, and walking from the room, excess clothes in hand. He soon found his way into the kitchen, Randy had poured him another glass of water and had made him a plate of toast and another piece of fruit. A bannana. He raised one eye brow sitting at the table once more and began to eat.

Randy watched as cody took down the food he had made. He knew it wasn't much for somone who looked like they hadn't eaten in years but it's what he had to offer. He didn't want the kid to eat something and be alergic and then have some sort of sezure on his kitchen floor. That was a whole heep of mess he didn't care to mess with so toast and fruit would have to do.

Plus where he was taking him he would get better help. He left Cody to eat while he went and got dressed, quickly. He wasn't sure he trusted the kid, he hadn't checked for missing objects yet, he would do that when the kid him a sense that he had gotten away with anything, and then come back and kick his ass. Only an idiot would steal from someone who looked like Randy. He dressed himself in a pair of fitted jeans and a black Obey shirt. He slipped on a pair of shoes and stalked back down stairs.

"Hey kid come on we're leaving!" He hollard through the hall. He heard clanking of dishes and soon the kid was walking towards him. Randy held back chuckles as he looked like the clothes he had given him were about to swallow him whole. 'I'd love to swallow him whole...'His eye brows met in anger with himself, shocking Cody into stepping back a couple of paces.

"Well come on!" The two of them were soon on the road, Randy's eyes glued to the road and Cody's closed. He didn't want to look at anything. He didn't want to look up and find that Randy had figured out some way to return him and he was on his way back. He took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of the car. New, with just a hint of old spice, the soap he had used in the shower, and what he guessed Randy used because it was strong. There was a loud screech and Cody jerked in his seat, causing his azure eyes to slip open .

He wasn't any where near where he thought he would be. Back on the street. No he was currently parked infront of a house that could easily be bigger than Randy's. "Where are...we?" He took in another deep breath as he stepped out of the car after Randy.

"A friends house." They walked to the front door. It was eight in the morning, no one but them coudld possibly be up this early but when Randy rang the door bell they heard thumping, and cursing. The door opened to reveal a tall man, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Randy what the hell?"

"Shawn I need you to take this kid. John dumped him with me yesterday and..."

Cody blocked out the rest of what Randy had to say, he didn't like hearing that he wasn't wanted though he should already be used to it and he didn't want to hear when the man said no to keeping him.

"Ugh, allright boy get in you owe me." Shawn held out his hand for Cody to take and he was pulled, much more gently then the night before into the house. Before he could turn he already knew Randy had left and the door had been closed.

"So what's your name?" Shawn asked as he led Cody into what he assumed was the living room.

"Cody."

"It's nice to meet you Cody I'm Shawn, now there will be some rules. I live alone so I'll know if you touch anything." 'Why does everyone think I'll steal something?' Cody asked himself. "I won't steal anything sir."

Shawn noded "Damn straight you wont, now are you hungry?

Shawn motioned towards a swinging door. "No I ate already." "Okay, well let me show you around then."

So began the tour. Cody learned where Shawns room was, where he would be staying, where the kitchen and bathroom were as well. He also found out that Shawn liked to hunt, having accidently walked into the study coming face to face with animal trophy after trophy. He almost threw up a bit in his mouth but he was tugged away just in time. "Hey I wouldn't go in their if your... you are. " Shawn chuckled and gave Cody a pat on the back "You'll be all right kid. "

Randy was fast on his way home he needed to call John before their flight. When he arrived home he managed to slam every door on the way to his home phone. Whene he called and got voice mail it only managed to piss him off more. "Hey..."

"John.."

"This is John Cena, I'm busy right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Randy growled loud and when the beep came he went off. "Listen here you little shit, I don't need any more of your gifts especially one like that! Where you trying to be funny because it wasn't. He's with Shawn now, hope your having a good time on your trip because I'm going to punt you across the states when you get back!" Beep once more signled the ending of his message.


End file.
